eescfandomcom-20200213-history
Aencipe:Aencipe
=Aencipe City= The Aencipe region contains a wide area of lush forests, flowing rivers, and lakes. The extent of the forest saves the region from excessive flooding that would otherwise be caused by the frequent rainfall. The Aencipe region is named after the primary town, Aencipe, located at the bend of the most prominent river, Nu. Curiously, Aencipe is located near the border of the region. Aencipe has three bridges, East, South, and West. No path lays to the North, instead an untamed thick forest looms in the direction, holding yet unexplored territory. While fishing and trade are the main trades of Aencipe, the influx of adventurers and explorers have brought many talented in weapon and armor making to Aencipe, as well as a variety of crafters specializing in adventuring gear. Recently the citizens of Aencipe made an exciting discovery in the center of town. A group of citizens uncovered the entrance to an underground ruins of some kind. The place was filled with dangerous creatures and eventually led to a vast underground forest. Adventurers now gather to explore the new area while the guards of Aencipe work to keep the monsters away from the town. All newcomers to Aencipe are greeted by the gentle flowing sound of the sparkling blue river that surrounds the city, a fresh forest breeze blowing through the streets while the sun shines down on its rooftops. Each adventurer in Aencipe needs to register with the city exploration administration. Perhaps today you will find yourself scribbling your name down on paper, seeking some kind of fame or fortune. Adventurer's inn This Inn can be found at the Northeast corner of Aencipe. The inn actually rests on top of floats, on the water sufrace. This inn has the capacity to house around 1000 people, contains a dining room, bar, and a storage system. The entrance to the inn leads straight to the dining room, so all adventuring business is done at the bar for now. Plans for a reception desk close to the door are being made in order to separate tasks and responsibilities. A large board board is behind the bar table, listing a variety of requests that adventurers can take. Requests range from personal requests to official exploration mandates. For convenience, the inn has agreements with the local city authority to pass along information and relics, so all important tasks are turned in at the inn. An explorer's licence and a task are required before a person can legally go out exploring. All tasks posted at the inn are reviewed and approved by city authority, which sometimes results in extra scouting information for the task. The dining room of the inn is filled with organized round tables, each with 4 chairs. There are booth seats along the corners and sides of the room which seat more. The Northwest corner of the dining room holds stairs leading up, which lead to the housing halls. The North end of the dining room contains the bar. The bar doubles as the place to turn in requests. In order to take a request, an explorer must ask the bartender for one. Past the stairs is a door leading into a back room. This backroom is a private dining room which has seats like the regular dining room. The booths in this private room are different, however, and are enclosed, ensuring more discreet privacy. The housing halls hold doors to rooms where people sleep. Each room has a bed, storage chest, clothing dresser, mirror, 1 window, a storage closet, and a bathroom. Each bed is cushioned and has blankets and sheets supplied. The windows are not open-able. The Quest Board Weapon shop The weapon shop "Dragon's Edge." The shop is more of a tent, and often isn't enclosed. It is found on the East side of Aencipe on the docks. The anvil and furnace are behind the setup counter, where the store owner generally works on her merchandise. The barrels of swords and other weapons make up the "walls" of the shop. Daggers are kept on small racks on the front side of the counter. The floor is the wooden docks themselves. Despite the furnace, it always seems to be cold in this shop. Dragon's Edge Inventory Armor shop This shop is an indoors shop, unlike the Dragon's Edge. The inside contains a pine floor with a shiny finish, and pine walls. There are shelves which contain helmets, and many armor stands. Armor and shields are also hanging on the walls. Everything is nice, neat, and organized. There is a large green banner with gold trims on the wall behind the counter, the emblem of a falcon emblazened on it in gold. The counter is covered in a green cloth with gold trim as well. The falcon and the colors are of the noble house Weldrice. Royal Armory's inventory Alchemist shop The first thing one might notice when walking inside of this enclosed tent is the various glass kegs of colored mysterious liquid on a curved red dresser in the back. The liquid seems to bubble and glow. There are a few vials around that look like they contain the same liquid, also bubbling. The carpet covers the entire ground and is a reddish-magenta color with large butterfly-like patterns. Along the wall of the tent, near where the dresser is, a line of vines crawl upward and over the cieling, white roses occasionally budding along the plants. Fae Deluge's inventory Magic mall Magic mall stores =Character list= PC's NPC's =Codices and databases= =Leaderboards and miscellaneous stats= Fame leaderboard Relic Discovery leaderboard Successful quests leaderboard Misfortune with monsters leaderboard Miscellaneous Stats =Miscellaneous information= Known languages =PC-Made Maps= Section 11 Map